


Classy Kicks (Haikyuu x Reader Collection)

by tuxedomarch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone is 18+ in this fic, F/M, Hand Job, Masturbation, Sexting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedomarch/pseuds/tuxedomarch
Summary: So I've been meaning to actually write a collection of my favourite boys and maybe some others for those who really want it >wo~*Haikyuu x Female!Reader
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 277





	1. Kenma x Reader: One Up Girl!

**Author's Note:**

> Starting things off with everyones favourite gamer, Kenma! There's a few references to Super Mario Odyssey, sorry if you get lost ^^;
> 
> I recommend listening to "Jump Up Superstar" while reading this fic, it'll give you a good feel.
> 
> This is also NSFW!

You had invited your boyfriend over for some cuddles, a movie, and a study session. You got a study session alright, but once he was done studying he went straight to playing his Nintendo Switch.

"Ken~ma~" You whined, laying your head on his shoulder.

"What." He said focused on his game.

"You've been playing Super Mario Odyssey for like, 2 weeks. Haven't you finished the game yet?"

"I finished the game the day I got it, I'm just trying to collect all the moons that are hidden." He deadpanned, staring at you for a minute before returning to his game.

You puffed out your cheeks.

"Ken~ma~" You whined once more.

This time, the blonde ignored you and continued running around New Donk City in search of Power Moons.

You sat down next to him, giving up.

"How many moons have you collected so far?" You asked, leaning your head on his shoulder to watch him intently game.

"I think about 300, let me check." He said, running back to the Odyseey in the game. "I have 378 to be exact."

"So you must almost be done?" You quipped with a smile.

"Theres 999 moons in total." He said, watching your smile faulter.

Kenma sighed, laying down the switch onto his lap. "I can't help this game is addicting."

"You said that about 'Breath of the Wild', 'DOOM', and 'Super Smash Bro's Ultimate'!" You whined, taking your head off Kenma's shoulder.

Kenma rolled his eyes before resuming exploring New Donk City.

You leaned against the wall, crossing your arms in a huff. "What's that game got that I don't have-", you saw Kenma open his mouth but you interrupted him, "Don't answer that if you know what's good for you, Kozume Kenma." you threatened. 

At one point, a song started playing from the switch. You knew that tune!

"Kenma! It's that song I see on my app!" You said excitedly.

"I can play the full cutscene for you if you want." Kenma said, activating the cutscene, starting the song.

_Here we go, off the rails  
Don't you know it's time to raise our sails?  
It's freedom like you never knew  
Don't need bags, or a pass,  
Say the word, I'll be there in a flash  
You could say my hat is off to you_

The song started up and that got you giddy.

You started to sing along to the song, at first swaying along until the chorus came up. You moved Kenma's switch, grabbing his hand to pull him up to dance with you.

 _"So let's all jump up super high, high up in the sky~, there's no power up like dancing~!"_ You sang, twirling Kenma who's face just held surprise and embarrassment at your singing.

 _"I'll be your one up girl~"_ You sang before quickly pulling Kenma in for a tender kiss. The kiss caught him by surprise, it wasn't your first kiss with him. After all you were boyfriend/girlfriend.

But alas, pudding head was still always surprised when you kissed him.

You pulled away, placing your hands around his shoulders. "Seems I've gotten your attention now, so why don't you forget about those power moons for at least 10 minutes~" you cooed into his ear.

Kenma went dead silent, staring almost through you. You smiled, you got him right where you want him.

"C-Can I get back to my game now..." He said quietly, his hands gently placed on your waist.

"Not until I'm through with you!~" You cheered, engulfing him with another kiss. This one more passionate, and Kenma responded positively to this one, kissing back.

You gently pushed Kenma back onto the bed, taking full advantage of Kenma's sub-ness. Kenma kept his hands glued to your waist as you two continued to makeout, his hands never moving.

You placed one hand to support yourself next to Kenma's head and the other to run up under his shirt. You could feel him wither underneath your gentle touch, you ran your hand down to hem of his shirt, gently pulling in an upward motion. You felt him whimper a bit into your kiss.

_Excellent_

You deepend the kiss, poking a bit with your tongue, begging him to allow you entry into your mouth. You felt Kenma hesitantly open his mouth, you gently stuck your tongue out, gently touching Kenma's own.

Kenma tilted his head, relaxing his grip on your waist, letting his hands roam to your hips.

You bit gently onto Kenma's lower lip, running your fingertips from his collarbone all the way down to the waistband of his sport shorts. You heard Kenma moan into your mouth ever so quietly.

Kenma's moans were always a delight since they were so rare, even when you two were intimate. He was always quiet, but you always relished in his sighs and grunts.

Carefully, you stuck a finger into the waistband of the shorts and started to pull down ever so slowly.

Kenma quickly caught onto what your antics were, he pulled away from the kiss. "[N-Name], what are you doing..." he said quietly, his eyes fixated on you hovering above him.

"Whatever you want me to~" You purred, kissing his cheek. You pulled away to face him with a fake pout, "Kozume Kenma, do you want me to stop so you can play with your video games?"

Kenma hesitantly looked to the side where his switch was and looked back at you with an indifferent expression.

"Kenma, are you _actually_ thinking of trading in a blowjob to play more Mario?" you deadpanned. You palmed his hardened crotch, "Because it doesn't _feel_ like you want to trade it~"

Kenma closed his eyes, sighing as you continued to rub him through his shorts.

Subconsciously, you started humming the song from earlier as your grip around his clothed length tightened.

"D-Don't do that..." Kenma whispered, looking away. "I don't want to be turned on every time I hear that song..."

"So you _admit_ that you're turned on right now~" You purred once more, pulling his pants off fully, leaving Kenma only in his briefs.

Kenma made a noise of surprise as you discarded the pants somewhere in your room.

"Do you want me to stop then?" You said, stopping your humming. You pulled your hand away and Kenma made another noise, this one of desperation.

"K-Keep going...please..." Kenma said quietly, looking away.

"Kenma, you don't need to be so bashful..." You quietly said, gently kissing him as you slid his underwear off as well.

You gently kissed his lips, his neck, collarbone, and all inbetween. Stopping at the base of his erect penis.

"It's nothing I haven't seen," you kissed the tip, sending a shiver up Kenma's spine, "Or kissed before."

The rest of the evening went smoothly, and very sexily.

You really were Kenma's one up girl.


	2. Terushima Yuuji x Reader: Rewards System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're failing your classes, as a result your teacher assigns you a tutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing Terushima so please bare with me! Enjoy some smart yet sexy Terushima ~*

"[L. Name]" Your teacher called after class was dismissed.

You approached the teachers desk, "Y-Yes?"

The teacher clicked his pen sadly, "Your grades aren't improving."

Your eyes went wide, "But I studied for two weeks for yesterdays exam!"

The teachers eyes saddened as he slid you the test.

38/100.

"I consulted with your other teachers and you've been repeatedly failing assignments, tests, and quizzes." He sighed.

You bit your lip, staring at the paper covered in red pen marks.

You swore you had at least gotten a 70/100, but a 38?!

"I have a staff meeting with some of your teachers during lunch hour, we're going to be getting you a tutor from class 7."

"I don't need a tutor." You said with a sigh, sliding the test back to the teacher.

"[L. Name]...we've discussed this once before. You told me that if you passed this test that things would be different. But you did _worse_." The teacher explained.

Hesitantly, you adjusted your bag onto your shoulder.

"Who were you thinking...as my tutor?"

"Well we have to discuss it but so far we're thinking of assigning Terushima Yuuji as your tutor for the rest of the semester."

Your eyes went wide, "Is there nobody else?"

"He was the only one to volunteer."

"You didn't...mention my name did you?"

"No, we only mentioned that a student needed tutoring as soon as possible. Is there an issue with Terushima being your tutor?"

"N-No..." You trailed off.

Your teacher opened his mouth to say something before his watch beeped, "Enjoy your lunch period, [L. Name]." He said as he got up, gathering papers and exiting the classroom.

You went back to your desk and sighed, placing your hands into your arms.

_Terushima Yuuji_

Captain of the volleyball team, and the guy persistent to get your number ever since you transferred in from another school. All the girls in the school had shot Terushima down multiple times, so since you were freshmeat, he had his sights set on you and he wasn't backing down. But you weren't exactly good at confrontation and you were easily embarrassed.

Anytime Terushima would corner you to flirt, you'd become a blushing mess and would run off to hide in the bathroom until you cooled down a bit. This only fueled Terushima's desire for you.

Your friends would always make fun of how quickly you were to blush and become a stuttering mess. And you had all agreed that if Terushima wasn't such a man child, he was pretty cute.

But you were _not_ excited about the thought of Terushima tutoring you. You weren't even sure if you'd be able to learn anything, he'd probably just flirt with you the entire time.

You stressfully ate your lunch by yourself, occasionally texting your friends through the lunch period until your next class started.

The rest of the school day went by in a blur, you were deep in thought about Terushima and your school struggles.

Once the last class bell rang, you went to the teachers' offices to find one of your teachers that suggested tutoring.

"Ah! [L. Name]!" You English teacher said, surpirsed to see you, "No club activities today?"

"Ah...no, I'm on suspension from club activities until I get my grades up, which is what I came to ask about. How did the staff meeting go? Ya know, about my tutor..."

Your English teacher clapped her hands tomorrow, "Don't you worry. We talked to Terushima during lunch and he said he was more than willing to teach you. We recommend you start tonight, but he has volleyball practice. So would you be willing to wait for him?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

You hesitated, "How long does volleyball practice last..."

"Today it should only be about 2 hours!" She said a little too cheerfully.

You sighed, "Okay...I'll wait for him..."

"Great! Here is his cell phone number," She handed you a scribbled number, obviously Terushima's handwriting, "Just give him a text before practice which is in..." she checks her computer clock, "10 minutes!"

You thanked your English teacher and left the office room.

Sighing, you unlocked your phone and inputted Terushima's number into the text app. What should you say? He's been hounding for your number since day 1 and doesn't even have to put any effort since _you're_ the one texting him first.

**[Name]: Hey Terushima...it's [L. Name].  
Terushima: Please [F. Name], call me Yuuji since we'll be spending a lot of time together ☆⌒(≧▽° )  
[Name]: I can't believe you're my tutor.  
Terushima: Hey, the teachers asked if anyone wanted to be a tutor, I'm just lucky that it's you ☆ Do you want to watch me play volleyball before I come over to your place??  
[Name]: Who said I'm inviting you over?  
Terushima: >:3  
Terushima: The teachers suggested that you learn in your home environment, so that means I get to come over and teach you~  
[Name]: Here's my address, I'm not watching you for two hours playing with balls.  
[Name]: (1 Address Attachment)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had changed into your comfy clothes: leggings and a sanrio sweatshirt, sitting on your bed and played your Nintendo Switch with music blaring.

You were laying in a very provocative pose but it was comfortable with your ass up in the air to play animal crossing.

You were singing along to your favourite song that you didn't even hear the front door open.

"Ah! You must be Terushima Yuuji! [Name]'s teachers told me you were coming over tonight! Please come in, [Name] is in her room." Your mom said, pointing up the stairs.

Terushima bowed politley, "Thank you [L. Name]-san. I hope we don't go too late, it just depends on how much of the material we get through."

Your mom waved him off, "It's a Saturday night. You stay as long as you need, or until your mom wants you home. [Name] really needs this tutoring."

Terushima casually made his way up the stairs, the sound of the loud music drawing him closer and he grinned wildly.

He knocked a few times but when he recieved no answer he just walked right in and stopped, staring at your ass.

You didn't notice him until your switch screen went dark and you saw him in the screens reflection.

"OH MY GOD!" You yelled, jumping up to your feet.

Terushima whistled, "That was a nice view ya know."

"SHUT UP!" You hissed, "Why didn't you text me you were here?!"

"I thought the doorbell ringing was a dead giveaway." He smirked.

"Let's just get this done." You sighed, putting the switch back in its charging dock. You sat on your bed, pulling out your school binder which was overflowing with papers.

Terushima took a seat next to you on your bed and looked at your binder in disgust, "Dude it looks like that thing is about to burst..." he said, pulling out his own, organized, binder.

"Shut up, I'm not an organized person."

"I can tell, you probably don't even use your desk." He said motioning his head towards the pile of random crap you have on your desk and desk chair.

"Are you gonna help me or criticize me?!" You hissed again, opening the binder.

"Okay okay" He held his hands up in a 'I surrender' way, "Let's start with modern Japanese."

You gave him a half smile as you handed him your test, 46/100.

You saw him visibly deflate. How could the girl he liked so much be so... _dumb_.

He felt a plushie smack against his face, "Hey! You're thinking I'm dumb aren't you!" You growled, ready to throw another plushie at him.

"No~" He said sing-song.

"C'mon. Just...tutor me so I can get back to animal crossing." You mumbled, looking over your notes.

Terushima pulled out his notes as well, scooting closer to peek over your shoulder at your notes.

"Babe, I don't think you'll be able to get to animal crossing tonight."

"Don't call me babe."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You slammed your head into your notebook, near tears.

"I can't do this Yuuji." You choked out.

You felt his hand pat your back, "Hey, chemistry is hard for a lot of people."

"We've been studying for almost 3 hours and I don't understand anything." A tear slipped down your cheek from stress.

Terushima pursed his lips, "Maybe you work better on a rewards system rather than brute memorization? That's what I do at least." he said, still patting your back.

"I'm not 5. A gold star won't make me feel better." You grumbled, closing your eyes as Terushima started rubbing your back.

"How about for every right answer, you get 5 minutes of Animal Crossing?" He asked, his hands moving to rub your shoulders. You let out a happy sigh when you felt his touch move from your back to your shoulders.

Terushima scooted himself so your thighs were touching, "Or is there something else?~" He whispered, letting his hand run through the back of your hair.

This sent you into your blushing frenzy, "I-I-I-" you stuttered out, "A-Animal crossing w-works for me!!" You managed to babble out.

Terushima leaned into your blushing face, running his tongue piercing against his teeth, a light metallic sound filled your ears. You shivered as Terushima pulled you closer to him, you could feel his body heat and that deepend your blush.

He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Every time you get a question right, you'll get a surprise..."

All you could do was nod and pick back up your chemistry notes.

Terushima started quizzing you.

"What is effective nuclear charge?" He asked, staring you down.

"I-Is it...the amount of energy required to remove an electron from a gaseous atom or ion, forming a positive-charged ion?" You said sheepishly.

Terushima pouted, pinching your sides, causing you to yelp. "Try again."

You thought for a minute, "A measure of the nuclear charge experienced by an atom, meaning as the effective nuclear charge increases for electrons they will be pulled closer to the nucleus?"

Terushima grinned, placing his face to your neck, "Correct~" he purred, peppering the side of your neck with kisses. You shivered under his kisses. You never knew Terushima could make you feel...like _this_.

While you were deep in thought, Terushima pulled you into his lap, your back against his chest. You could feel his heart beat, despite his cool demeanor, his heart was racing almost as fast as yours.

"What is a voltaic cell?" He whispered into your ear, his fingers drawing small circles on your thighs.

"A-A device that allows the transfer of electrons between the reactants of an oxidation-reduction reaction without contact between the reactants..." You whispered back.

"Good girl..." He whispered, biting your ear, letting his fingers trail up to where your torso meets your thigh.

"W-What's my reward..." You hesitantly asked.

Terushima chuckled, "So now it's not such a stupid idea, hmm?" he whispered, letting his hands slip underneath your sanrio hoodie. His fingers were cold, but you melted into his touch. He stopped right below your breasts.

"What is Le Châtelier's Principle..." he whispered again. Leaned your head back to make eye contact with Terushima.

"If a system at equilibrium is disturbed by a change in temperature, pressure or reactant or concentrations, then the system will respond by shifting its equilibrium position to counteract the effect of the disturbance." You whispered back. You let out a gasp as Terushima groped your breasts and massaged them.

"No bra, [Name]~? First your ass up in the air and now this~? Are you trying to tell me something~?" He whispered.

You felt something hard grow against your ass, you gasped as he latched his lips to your shoulder, fumbling to hold your notes.

Shyly, you moved your ass in a circle against his hardened member. You heard him moan against your skin.

"Turn around." He grumbled, grabbing your hips to lift you up.

Shyly, you stood and straddled him, pressing your crotch against his.

His grip on your hips tightened as he began to groan from the pressure.

"Can we take a break...Yuuji..." You asked, slowly leaning in.

"You've earned it..." Terushima whispered, his lips gently meeting yours.

Terushima's hands loosened a bit, slowly moving them to hold your ass, giving a gentle squeeze. You sighed in bliss, wrapping your legs around Terushima's torso, your chests touching now.

Terushima enjoyed the feeling of your ass but he wanted more. He gave it a firmer squeeze, causing you to open your mouth and moan. Terushima took this opportunity to plunge his tongue into your mouth. You moaned more into the kiss at the feeling of his tongue piercing, you could feel some saliva drip down your cheek as the kissing got more intense.

Terushima pulled away to kiss your neck, you threw your head back with your eyes closed.

"Yuuji..." You breathed out as he made his way to the edge of your sweatshirt, you ran your fingers thru his blonde hair and made your way to shaved undercut portion of his hair.

"Do you want to stop?" Yuuji said with half-lidded eyes, hands firm on your ass.

You looked at your notebook and gave Terushima a concerned look.

"Do you want me to quiz you again, [Name]?" He asked, kissing your collarbone thru your sweatshirt.

"J...Just one more question...and then I can get my reward?" you looked away with a blush adoring your cheek, biting your lower lip.

Terushima looked at you dumbstruck, "[Name], how are you _this_ cute..."

"S-Shut up..." You pouted.

Tersushima brought you closer to him, your clothed sex resting on top of his.

"This question is for all the marbles..." He said licking his lips, "What is gravimetric analysis..." his eyes never leaving your lips.

You took a minute to think before answering quietly, "a type of quantitative analysis in which the amount of a species in a material is determined by converting the species to a precipitate that can be isolated completely and weighed"

"Good job [Name]~ Now it's time for your reward~" Terushima said, flipping you over onto the bed, grinding into you. 

"Y-Yuuji~" You gasped as his hips rhythmically moved forward to grind against your leggings.

Terushima groaned as you wrapped your legs around his waist. He started to pull up your sweatshirt before you stopped him.

"Yuuji...we-we can't do that...my parents..." You said, putting your hands on his shoulders stopping him.

Terushima winked, "I can be as quiet as a mouse, can you?"

You blushed more, how could he say that so calmly?

You turned your head to the side and nodded shyly as he finished lifting your sweatshirt up to expose your breasts.

Terushima stared in awe. No girl has ever let him get _this_ far. Sure he's made out with a few others, but they always ghost him almost 5 minutes later.

"I-Is there something wrong, Yuuji?" You whispered, embarrassed.

Terushima snapped out of his daze, "Not at all~" he whispered back, leaning down to take a nipple into his mouth. He ran his tongue stud over the tip of your nipple, causing you to moan into your bundled up sweatshirt.

You ran your fingers through his hair, throwing your head back, mumbling his name as he continuously sucked on a nipple, occasionally switching to the opposite one.

Just as Terushima reached a hand inside your leggings without you knowing you heard your mom call out, 

"You kids doing okay up there?"

Both your eyes went wide but Terushima grinned and whispered to you, "Tell her we're studying anatomy~!"

You gave him a flick to the forehead before answering your mom, "Yeah we're doing fine. I think I'm getting the hang of this." You yelled back, managing to stay calm.

"Okay, don't keep Terushima too late, he has to go home soon. I just got a call from his mother, she wants him home in 30 minutes." was all your mom said before she resumed doing what she was doing earlier.

"Sorry babe, I guess I can't reward you as much as I wanted..." Terushima said with a pout. You mirrored his pout, grabbing his hand and pulling it out of your leggings.

" _Don't call me babe._ " You said, narrowing your eyes.

"Oh so this is like a friends with benefits situation then~?" Terushima purred, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of the leggings.

"We aren't friends either."

Terushima pouted, "You hurt me [Name], even after your friends told me you liked me."

Your eyes went wide, "W-What...!"

Terushima grinned, "Aimi and Miya told me like when you first transferred in. They said you found my look 'very cute'. So tell me [Name]," He said, slowly sliding off your pants, "What part of my look is so cute that you act like _such_ a tsundere?"

"I-I-I..." You babbled looking everywhere around the room except at Terushima who was staring you down.

You almost shrieked when Terushima had completely removed your leggings, exposing you even more.

"Answer me [Name]." Terushima whispered in your ear, gently pressing two fingers against your panties.

"I-I...I think your piercings are really cute..." You mewled, subconsciously bucking your hips at his touch. "Y-Your earrings really suit you a-and I think your tongue stud is r-really hot- _aaaah~_ " You gently moaned as he slipped your panties to the side and gently stuck a finger in.

"Is that all you find cute~ Just my piercings~?" He cooed, using his thumb to now rub your clit.

"Yo-Your hair really makes your style...and d-don't get me started on y-your body. S-Sometimes I go t-to your volleyball ma-matches..." You stuttered out.

"I'll take that answer." Terushima said proudly as he increased his speed and pressure increased.

"Y-Yuuji..."

"Yes [Name]~"

"I-I think I'm close..." You whispered quietly, your body twitching slightly.

Terushima leaned in close to give you a kiss, "Cum on my fingers cutie, let me see your face when you hit your high~" 

His words sent you over the edge, you arched your back up and hit your orgasm, you felt yourself pulse over Terushima's fingers.

Terushima slightly moaned, feeling you tighten around his fingers. He could only imagine his cock snuggled inside your nice pussy...

"Y-Yuuji...can...can you take your fingers out now..." You asked as he was still gently rubbing your clit.

"!! Y-Yeah! Sorry!" He said, gently removing his fingers. You handed him a tissue and he wiped his fingers clean, too embarrassed to lick his fingers clean.

You both sat up, embarrassed to say the least.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the bulge through Terushima's jeans and blushed.

"D...Do you need help with that..." You asked, turning your head away.

Terushima looked at you and down to his crotch, "A-Ah, you don't need to do anything, after all this isn't part of your reward..." He said with a small laugh, scratching the back of his head.

You turned your body to face Terushima, "But I want to."

Terushima gulped hard as he watched you reach to unbutton his pants. It took you a few tries to do it one-handed, but he found it cute.

Once you were able to unbutton and undo the zipper to his pants, he helped you out by adjusting his underwear so that his cock was sticking up, slightly dripping with precum.

"That excited?"

"I can't help the things you do to me~"

You smiled and rolled your eyes, wrapping your dominant hand around Terushima's cock. He groaned at the feeling of your hand as you started to jerk him off.

You leaned up to his ear, "I thought you said you could be as quiet as a mouse~" you teased as you rubbed your finger over the slit on the head.

Terushima tried his best to stifle a moan, he's never gotten a handjob before and damn did it feel good. 

"Or do you _want_ to be caught, Yuuji?" You teased more, speeding up your pace, "Because you have to leave in a few minutes. You saw me at my high, let me see you at yours..." You cooed, biting his ear gently.

Terushima shivered, throwing his head back with eyes closed. He was imagining all the filthy scenarios between you two.

"Are you thinking about how much you want to _fuck_ me, Yuuji?~" You teased, "You pervert~" you said with a quiet giggle.

That sent Terushima over an edge, he grabbed your cheek with one hand and brought you into a deep kiss. You could hear him quietly moan into the kiss, and you ate them up.

You felt his hand tangle in your hair as he let out a higher pitched moan. You opened your eyes to see his screwed shut and face shaded red.

He pulled away just slightly, moaning your name as he came. You managed to cover his slit in time with your hand to catch his orgasm. And there sure was a lot of it. He must have hit his wall pretty hard.

"Terushima Yuuji~" You clicked your tongue, examining your semen soaked hand, "You could've warned me a little more~"

Terushima was gasping for air, but he looked at you with a smile, "Sorry cutie, but I just couldn't help myself."

You grabbed a handful of tissues with your clean hand and cleaned off Terushima's orgasm.

You turned to ask Terushima a question but was cut off with another kiss. This kiss was less powerful, but there was for sure a spark there.

"I gotta get going before my mom rips me a new one." He said once you two pulled away.

You nodded your head, pulling down your sweatshirt and slipping back on your leggings as Terushima adjusted his own pants.

"Uhm...will things be weird between us now? Since you're my tutor and all..."

Terushima stopped and thought for a second, "Can I be your boyfriend _and_ your tutor?" He asked, tilting his head.

"B-Boyfriend?!" You said startled.

Terushima laughed as he collected his things, "You'll warm up to the idea, eventually." he said with a wink as he exited your bedroom.

"Good luck on your chemistry quiz tomorrow [Name]! Don't forget what I taught you!" He called as he left through your front door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn you, Yuuji..." you groaned, looking back at your chemistry quiz result.

98/100.


	3. Tendou Satori x Reader: Swipe Up (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You matched with a cute guy on tinder but alas, he goes to college in Sendai and you go to college in Ishinomaki. Sure the distance isn't too bad, but are you really willing to travel that far just for a date? Thankfully there's an easier solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A FLUFF. I REPEAT THIS IS A FLUFF!!! Pls migrate to another chapter if youre horny on main. I got the idea from a tiktok! I'll be making a second part to this before I continue on with writing more boys.

You leaned back against your wall, absentmindedly swiping left on guys. Your boyfriend had broken up with you a few months ago and you decided it was time to get back on the dating wagon. You tried multiple dating apps. Pairs, Tapple, and even Omiai. But your friends recommended Tinder since you weren't looking for anything too serious at the moment.

You narrowed your eyes at the guys you kept swiping left on. You could see right through their smiles, at how much pieces of crap they are.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention you still weren't kinda over your ex? You were so sure you were gonna marry that guy, but when he left you for better girls, it hurt.

You recognized most of the guys anyway from around school. Some of them were pretty handsome you had to admit, but whenever you tried to start a conversation they'd always ask for tit pics or meet ups just to fuck.

You had even set your distance to be 60km away, even then, it didn't seem to help your case. You also swore you found your ex on there, but it was just a look-a-like.

Sighing, you set your phone down and picked up your tv remote to watch something on Netflix.

*****

Tendou was whistling as he swiped right on a few girls on the app, thinking they were pretty cute, but ultimately the conversation ending in them ghosting him or demanding that he take them on dates.

"Semi, I can't believe you got me addicted to this stupid thing." Tendou whined to his friend.

"Hey, you even said you wanted a girlfriend. Tinder's the quickest way to talk to girls, assuming they wanna talk to you.." Semi said that last part silently.

The duo was heading back to their apartment from the schools library after a much needed study session.

"What about this girl?" Tendou asked, holding up his phone.

"She looks high maintenance," Semi said, "Never trust a girl whose photos are only Snapchat filters."

Tendou kept his surprise expression as he swiped left on the girl, "SemiSemi I'll never find a cute girlfriend..." Tendou whined once more.

"Are you gonna be whining about this all night?!" Semi hissed to which Tendou just shrugged, subliminally saying 'possibly'.

"Give me your phone." Semi said, snatching the handheld device from Tendou's hands.

"W-What are you-" "I'm gonna find you a girlfriend so you can finally _shut up_."

Tendou watched as Semi left swiped furiously though girls until he stopped suddenly.

"How about her?" Semi said, holding the phone out to Tendou. 

_**[Name], [Age]  
54.8km Away**  
~Ishinomaki Senshu University~  
If you like manga and chocolate ice cream, don't hesitate to swipe right on me!_

The photo of you was from this past Christmas with you all dressed up in your favourite formal attire, the next photo was you casually posing in the library (a photo you friends took for you to make you look more 'intelligent').

Tendou grinned, "I don't see why not, give her a swipe!"

Semi fumbled a bit with the phone, accidentally swiping upwards instead of to the right.

Tendou grabbed his phone, "Dude do you know what you just did?!"

"Uh...I swiped?"

"Bro you SUPER-LIKED her!! She's gonna think I'm gonna be some creep!"

"Su-....Super-liked?" Semi asked, completely unfamiliar with how this app works.

"Yeah! You get one super-like per day if you really like this person!" Tenodu whined, anxiously staring at his phone now.

"As long as your profile hasn't changed from when _I_ put it together, girls shouldn't be as creeped out by you." Semi said with a snicker.

*****

You had found a nice medical show to watch on Netflix when your phone beeped. Without looking away from the screen you opened your notification bar.

_"Tendou Satori has SUPER-LIKED you!"_

You blinked a few times at the notification before opening the app, going to this Tendou Satori's profile.

_**Tendou Satori, 21  
54.8km Away**  
Just your average volleyball/shounen jump enthusiast!  
187.7cm tall_

You swiped through his photos, most of them were volleyball action shots and the last one was him doing a weird mirror selfie.

He was pretty cute, you had to admit. "It couldn't hurt." You said to yourself, super-liking him back without thinking twice, returning to your show.

*****

"SEMI!! SEMI!!!" Tendou yelled from across the apartment, sprinting into Semi's room, causing the blonde to jump.

"SHE SUPER-LIKED ME BACK WHAT DO I DO?!" Tendou yelled, waving his phone around.

"Jesus fucking christ dude calm down. Have you tried _messaging_ her? You both seem have similar likes." Semi said, returning to typing up notes on his computer.

Tendou stood in the doorway blinking, that thought...really didn't cross his mind surprisingly. 

"But we only seem to like the same dessert and reading, what else do we have in common!" Tendou whined, causing Semi to wince.

"Why don't you try _**asking her**_." Semi said with a death glare.

Tendou opened his mouth to whine again but was met with another death glare, " **Get. Out.** "

Pouting, Tendou closed Semi's door and waddled back over to his room. Flopping on his bed, he opened the chat.

_**Tendou Satori**  
Cute pickup line or a sexually forward pickup line?_

*****

You finished up another episode of your medical show when your phone buzzed. You checked it and saw that the guy that super-liked you earlier had finally messaged you.

You couldn't help but groan a bit at his text. Another guy wanting just to get in your pants.

_**[Name]**  
Cute._

_**Tendou Satori**  
If you were a skittle, you'd be the yellow one!_

_**[Name]**  
And why is that?_

_**Tendou Satori**  
Because yellow is my favourite :)_

_**[Name]**  
Omg...that was so cheesy. What was the other one?_

_**Tendou Satori**  
I'd call you beautiful, but I can't._

_**Tendou Satori**  
Because beauty is on the inside and I haven't been inside you yet~_

You couldn't help but snort. Was this guy for real?

_**[Name]**  
Claaasssyyy~ Better than some of the other stuff I've heard on this app._

_**Tendou Satori**  
But hey, I've gotten your attention now, don't I?_

_**[Name]**  
Yeah I guess you do :)_

_**Tendou Satori**  
You can call me Satori! Here's my number: xxxxxxxxxxx!_

You blinked, no guy had offered to give you their _number_ before. Maybe he was just desperate?

You sent screenshots of the tinder chat to your friends, and they all cheered you on. 

You hesitatntly put in Tendou's number and texted him,

"Hey it's [Name]"

"Hey [Name]! Wassup!"

"Uhm...not much, just about to play some animal crossing for switch."

"No way! You play too?! What's your friend code!! I'll visit your island and give you apples! What fruit do you have!!"

You could almost imagine this boys mouth running a million miles a minute, is this how he always gets when hes excited? You grabbed the switch from its docking station and gave Tendou your friend code. He almost immediately added you back.

"Do...do you mind if we call while visiting each others islands? I know its sudden but you look like you have a cute voice! :)" Tendou texted.

You blushed while you fired up your game, before you could answer Tendou was already calling you.

"Are you always this eager?" You said, answering the phone with a fake pout.

"!! I actually wasn't expecting you to pick up!" You could hear Tendou laugh into his cellphone. You liked the sound of his voice. It really matched his looks.

"Here's the the code for you to visit my island, I don't exactly want to open the gates." You said, clicking your tongue as you arrived at the airport.

Once you two exchanged information, it wasn't long before a red spikey hair villager arrived on your island.

"Oh my god, its spooky how much your character looks like you!" You laughed as Tendou's character ran around in circles.

"Your tinder picture didn't show you with pink hair!" Tendou said into the phone.

"I like the pink hair, it pulls together my _aesthetic_." You said clicking your tongue again.

"WOOOW YOU HAVE PEACHES ON YOUR ISLAND?!" You heard him exclaim as he ran up to the peach tree, "I've been island hopping for so long, peaches are the one fruit I don't have!"

You giggled over the phone, unbeknownst to you, causing Tendou to blush.

"I'm sorry I'm getting over excited am I?" Tendou said, sighing into the receiver.

"No no, it's pretty cute~" You responded, "Help yourself to all the peaches you want!" You sang as Tendou shook the tree, taking the 3 peaches that fell.

"I just need the 3, I'll make a cute orchard!" Tendou said excitedly.

You two ran around your island for quite sometime, laughing loudly when Tendou got attacked by wasps and a tarantula.

In the middle of one of your bouts of laughter you heard someone on Tendou's line, "Can you _please_ shut the fuck up Satori. It's late and I can't sleep with your obnoxious laughter."

"Hahh, sorry Semi~" You heard Tendou apologizing before going back to stifiling his laughter.

"Sorry about him," Tendou said, "That's my roommate, he can be a stick in the mud. Now...where were we?"

"You were about to hunt down the tarantula that knocked you on your sorry butt 3 times in a row!" You said laughing.

"I've been playing since day 1 and I _still_ don't have a tarantula for my museum!" Tendou whined. You found his whining kind of cute and endearing, almost child-like.

You giggled again, "Would you like me to catch the tarantula for you and give it to you, _Satori_ ~" You said, emphasizing his name.

His line went silent for a minute, you almost thought he had hung up the phone, until a quiet "yes please" came from his side.

You smiled and ran around the island with Tendou until you spotted a tarantula, which you victoriously snuck up on and caught.

"There ya go!" You said with a smile on your face.

"Waaah, [Name] you're my hero!" Tendou said, quietly cheering, his little animal crossing character clapping happily.

You set the tarantula down on the island and Tendou quickly put it in his inventory.

"This has honestly been one of the best first dates ever..." You said to yourself, forgetting Tendou was listening in.

"It has! We should do this again sometime! Maybe we can meet up one day and play together!" He said, a smile in his voice.

"Hey, do you have a snapchat?" You asked as Tendou's character left your island.

"I do! I'll text it to you!" Tendou said excitedly.

"I'm gonna go on a limb and say you don't talk to girls that often?" You teased.

You could hear Tendou let out a small sigh, "How did you guess?"

"You're pretty over zealous. But I find that quite...cute..." You said, carefully choosing your words.

You heard him audibly gasp, "YOU THINK I'M CUTE, [NAME]?!" he said excitedly again, you heard the rommates voice yell out again, "I SWEAR TO _FUCKING_ GOD, SATORI. SHUT THAT PHONE OFF AND GO TO BED YOU PIECE OF SHIT."

You laughed as Tendou apologized again, "I think I should hang up before he actually kills me!" Tendou said with a low chuckle.

"I'll text you my snapchat." Tendou said softly, "Goodnight, [Name]."

You smiled, "Goodnight, Satori. Thanks for the amazing first date, best one I've had in awhile."

You placed your hand over your chest after you hung up the call, your heart was beating a million miles a minute.

"I guess I really do like you, Tendou Satori." you said to yourself, putting away your switch.

Little did you know, Tendou was thinking the exact same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also open for requests so hand over your favourite boy in the comments and tell me if you want a fluff or smut! :eye emoji:


	4. Tendou Satori x Reader: Swipe Up (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been snapchatting Tendou for a few weeks now and you both feel a connection when you talk and exchange pictures, that is until you decide to test the boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to crank this chapter out same day so people can enjoy hot/bothered Tendou as much as I do before I move onto someone else. This chapter may seem kinda jumpy, so i apologize in advance.
> 
> Also anyone else enjoying this quarantine with freezing weather? Sheesh.
> 
> [4/5/2020]: This was meant to be finished yesterday but ive been in such a depressive rut lately because of this stupid virus. hopefully ill get a few boys done today.

_"Add me on snapchat! My user name is 'GuessMonster'!"_

You remember Tendou texting you, after adding him you teased him relentlessly wondering why his username was GuessMonster. Turns out, it was a nickname he got back when he played volleyball on the high school level.

You both got very comfortable very quickly sending each other selfies and stuff you were doing.

It wasn't long before you both started to show...a little more.

It started with Tendou harmlessly sending you a photo of him shirtless after practice with the caption, "It's too hot for this shit" with what you could've sworn was a seductive smirk.

Then it followed with you in a sports bra after a morning jog with no caption, just a gif that says "Werk It!"

You both always hesitated to screenshot photos, but one day Tendou was feeling bold and took a screenshot of just a regular selfie you had posted on your story.

"Why did you screenshot my story, Satori?" You messaged him, you weren't mad, just curious.

"'Cause my team doesn't believe I'm talking to you!" He said with a laugh, "They think you're catfishing me!"

You evily smirked, being in _the mood_ you typed out, "Would you like an image to prove I'm not catfishing you that you can show your team?"

Tendou sent a gif saying, "Yes Please!"

You got up from your spot on the couch, walking into your room to take off your shirt. You wrote on a scrap piece of paper that said, "Tendou Satori's GF" and you took a selfie.

He had quickly opened the snap and he took a screenshot and typed out, "I CAN'T SHOW THIS TO MY TEAM. Unless you want me to. Are you a sexual deviant or smth?"

You laughed, "Did you not read the little note?"

Tendou exited the chat and returned a minute later, "Do you really wanna be my girlfriend? We've only been on Animal Crossing dates!"

You snorted, typing out, "Hey, a date is a date. You took wasps to the face for me, I say chivalry isn't dead yet."

You sent him another provocative selfie with you in your shorts and bra, to which he screenshotted again.

"Hey! You can't keep sending me sexy selfies!" You could almost hear his tone whining.

"I'm sorry Satori, do you want me to stop 😥"

"Give me 20 minutes!" was the last thing he said before exiting the chat.

True to his word, 20 minutes later he snapped you back another shirtless selfie from the privacy of his bathroom, but this time you noticed a little bit of...excitement in his pants.

"The things you do to me~" Was what was captioned, and you smiled wickedly. 

You sent a photo of you pouting, "What things, Satori~?"

Your snapchat started ringing, it was Tendou ringing for a video call.

You were surprised but answered it anyway. Tendou had his phone placed on his counter angled so he didn't have to hold it but his entire body was in the frame.

"Hey cutie!" He beamed, already used to calling you his girlfriend and using petnames which you weren't surprised.

You couldn't stop your giggling, "Hey there to yourself. What was so important that you needed a video call."

"Ah. Well I thought you wouldn't mind looking at pro volleyball player shirtless!" He exclaimed happily, "Plus, this is to make up for all those cute photos you sent me awhile back!"

You smiled, taking you and your phone into your room, "A pro volleyball player hmm?~" You teased. Tendou stuck out his tongue at your comment and you laughed.

"Aren't you afraid you'll be caught be your roommate?" You asked sitting on your bed, positioning your phone against the pillows.

"Semi? Nah he won't be home 'till tomorrow, he's at a study party for his major. Wait, caught doing _what_ [Name]" He asked with his usual smile.

You gave him a cute, yet innocent smile, "I don't know~ Whatever you want I guess~"

Tendou put his hands in his sweatpants pockets, lowering his pants just enough for you to see the top of his underwear. He walked in a small circle in the bathroom, "Whatever do you mean, [Name]-chaaan~" he teased back.

"Oh!~ Did you want to sext~?" He teased and punctuated with a laugh.

You went bright red and silent.

Tendou stopped his laughing and read your features "W-Wait! R-Really?! I thought you were just fucking with me!!" He said, taking his hands out of his pockets.

"W-We don't have to if you don't wanna!" You said, not looking at the screen to meet Tendou's surprised expression.

"W-Well I obviously wanna! Look! I have a hard on now!" He said, starting to lower his pants.

"S-SATORI STOP!" You managed to choke out, your face brighter than a tomato, "Y-You can't just strip and expect things, you gotta like...woo me."

Tendou stopped pulling down his pants, "...woo you?"

You bit your lip. "Y-Ya know...go slow...tell me dirty things..." You said quietly, but Tendou heard you loud and clear.

"I see..." he stood there pondering a minute, and he sighed, "This would be so much easier if you weren't so far away!" He whined.

"What do you mean?"

"I could just run my fingers up and down your arms~ take you into our loving first kiss~" He said, sighing in content at the thought.

You also thought of running your hands through Tendou's spiky red hair, making out with him on your couch or in bed.

"I want to kiss you too..." You admitted, pulling Tendou out of his daze. He propped his elbows on the counter in front of his phone.

"Do you really?~ I thought tinder was meant for straight hook ups, I was afraid you were gonna friendzone me!" he hummed.

"Well we haven't exactly hooked up, plus you're a cute face to stare at." You responded with a cheeky smile.

Now it was Tendou's turn to turn red, "Are you flirting with me, [Name]?"

"Have been for the past few weeks thanks for noticing. Besides, you're the one shirtless with a boner!"

Tendou looked down and sheepishly smiled, "If you wanna see it, show me a little skin of yours first!"

You rolled your eyes and slowly lifted your shirt, tossing it to the side. Tendou whistled, causing you to tell him to shut up.

"It's not the first time you've seen me in a bra."

"But it always feels like the first time~ Besides you still have on more clothes than me since you're a lady!" He pointed to what you assumed was your pants.

"Pervert~ You wanna see me in my panties~?"

Tendou nodded eagerly as you left the screens view to take off your pants.

You sat back down onto your bed, now only in undies and a bra.

Tendou sighed at the sight, 

"I wish you were here, Satori~" You said, rubbing your thighs, "I want to feel you touch me~"

Tendou tried to nonchalantly rub himself through his trackpants but you could see right through his little act.

You moved to lean on your elbows, giving Tendou a perfect view of your cleavage. "Take off your pants Satori, I know you want to."

Tendou nodded eagerly and silently pulled down his pants, tripping over them at one point and cursing.

You managed to successfully stifle your laughter as a flustered Tendou stood back up in his underwear/hard-on glory.

"S-Sorry," was all he managed to get out. There was a silence before you two started laughing, "How can you be so coordinated yet so clumsy, Satori?" you asked with a grin.

Tendou stuck out his tongue and resumed palming himself, "Ignoring my fall...like whatcha see?~" He said with a wink.

You nodded.

"Good. Cause you make me crazy [Name]~ Sitting in a position like that..." He said seductively.

You sat up back to criss cross, you held your breasts in your hands, "Like this? or-" you reached behind you to undo the clasps, "Like this~" you said letting the bra drop.

You swore Tendou stopped breathing for a second, he just stood there staring at your breasts. That suddenly made you feel a little bit self concious.

"S-Satori..it's rude to stare ya know..." you mumbled, covering your breasts with your hands.

"S-Sorry! It's just...no girl has ever really stripped for me..."

"Have you never seen porn?"

"Hey a random strangers tits are one thing, but to have someone I like...I mean...to see my girlfriends' boobs for the first time...it's exciting..." He said almost breathlessly, "T-Take your hands away, I wanna get a good view of you..."

Slowly, you released your hands and Tendou stared at you lovingly.

"You're beautiful."

"Are you saying that because you're horny or because you mean it?"

"Can it be both?" Tendou said laughing. If you were there with him, you sure as hell would've given him a playful smack.

"You're too much for me. Maybe I'll just take my hot body and hang up~!" you teased

"H-Hey! No need for rash decisions!" Tendou defended, wanting to still see you.

"Do you wanna see my cock~" He asked out of the blue.

You grinned and nodded. Tendou excitedly started pulling down his pants, "Oh the things I'd do to you if I were there-" he was cut off with a loud knock.

"Dude are you talking to a cam girl or something? You have a room ya know." It was Semi.

"H-HEY EITA!! What're you doing home from your party?!" Tendou called hurriedly putting back on his pants.

"It was lame and we finished the material early. You better not be jerking off in there!" Semi yelled through the door.

Tendou quickly grabbed his phone and whispered to you "Gotta go" before hanging up.

You didn't hear from Tendou until about 2 hours later, when he called you.

"Hey, sorry about that..." Tendou said with some sorrow in his voice.

"Don't worry about it. Now I know you're both romantically and sexually attracted to me!"

"Yeah..." He chuckled.

*****

A month had gone by and everytime you and Tendou tried to sext, you would be interrupted by either Semi or poor signal. The furthest you two have gotten is just seeing each others private areas without underwear.

"All I wanna do is hug and kiss you..." Tendou mumbled into the phone one day after another failed attempt

"I know you do hun..." You said trying to reassure him.

"How about I just ditch class this Friday and take the train to visit you?" Tendou said.

It wasn't uncommon for you two to discuss meeting up, after all it had been well over a month since you two started talking and became boyfriend/girlfriend. But plans change. Tests come up, friend drama comes up. A lot of shit happens in life.

"I don't want you missing class for me, Satori!" You lectured.

"Aw come on. It's just one class and a little bit of volleyball practice!!" Tendou argued.

" _Tendou Satori_!!" You hissed.

"Aw babe I love when you use my full name on me~" 

"You're such a perv oh my god. Okay you can come up Friday _after_ volleyball practice." You said into the phone, internally excited at meeting Tendou for the first time.

"YOU MEAN IT?!" Tendou yelled excitedly, you giggled at his response.

"Of course, you're welcome to spend it at my apartment since I don't have roommates." You said, trying to hide your major excitement.

"I'll buy a ticket right now! I'll talk to you tomorrow!" He sang before hanging up.

You laid against your pillows and rolled around squealing. Finally you'll be able to kiss him, to hug him...it wasn't long before your mind went dirty.

******

The week felt like it had gone on forever. You had 3 tests and a presentation due all this week, thankfully you were prepared.

It was when you finally got home around 5pm that you slung your backpack on your desk, checking your phone for any missed messages.

At about 4:30pm Tendou had sent you a selfie of him at the train station captioned, "Omw! See you in an hour!"

You grinned from ear to ear, knowing you're going to be seeing your boyfriend for the first time in about 30 minutes.

You quickly jumped into the shower to give yourself a quick scrub, picked up any loose laundry, and applied some gentle makeup.

By the time you finished, you were already out the door, heading to the train station on foot. Thankfully, the train station was only a few blocks from your apartment and school.

You were pleasently waiting on the platform when a train pulled up and a hoard of people got off.

You were pushed back against the wall as the masses of people piled off and onto the train. It was rush hour after all.

You checked your phone and a snapchat appeared from Tendou. When you opened it, it was a picture of...you?

Curiously you looked up to see Tendou in all his spiked hair glory. He was waving frantically at you, trying to push through the people.

"[NAME]!! [NAME]!!" Tendou yelled, finally able to get to you.

"Satori!!" You cheered as you ran up to him, engulfing him in a hug.

Tendou froze for a second before tightly squeezing you back. You two stood hugging well after the train pulled away and there was nobody left on the platform.

You were the first to pull away and you finally took in his height, he at least had a whole head on you. He was a tall fellow, but that's volleyball for ya.

You laughed, "I knew you were tall but I didn't think you were THIS tall!" You said, placing a hand on his cheek.

Tendou placed his hand over yours with his usual smirk, "C'mon it's starting to get dark." He said as he took your hand away from his cheek, but held it firmly in his hand.

You blushed lightly as you two held hands as you made your way back to your apartment, making small talk until you reached your front door.

You fumbled lightly with your keys, trying to do it with one hand. After successfully unlocking the door and leading Tendou in, he pressed you against the door.

"S-Satori?" You whispered, dropping your keys to the floor.

He nuzzled his face into your neck, taking in your smell. "Am I moving too fast for you?" he purred into your neck.

You ran your hands through his hair, pulling his body closer, "Not at all~" you purred back.

Tendou lifted his head from your neck and gently pressed his nose against yours, "What do you wanna do now?~"

"This." was all you said, grabbing his shirt collar to kiss him.

He let out a noise of surprise but melted into the kiss. It just felt so right for you two to be together.

Tendou let his hands roam to hold your hips, pressing further into you until you were both flush against each other.

You let your tongue gently probe at Tendou's lips to which he happily opened his mouth and your tongues fought in each others mouths.

You both stood there making out for a good while before Tendou pulled away to kiss at your neck, nipping and sucking at sensitive areas.

"Do you wanna take this to my room?~" You asked seductively.

Tendou eagerly nodded his head, picking you up, and started walking down the hallway.

You giggled, "You have no idea where my room is, do you?"

"H-Hey! I'm trying here!" he said with a fake pout.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, nuzzling into him. "Down this hall, 2nd door on the right." you whispered

Tendou eagerly followed your instructions, kicking open your ajar door and flinging you onto your bed. You responded with a light laugh as Tendou hovered over you.

"You don't understand how long I've dreamt about this." Tendou said lowly, running his hand from your cheek to your neck.

You closed your eyes, absorbing his touch, "Same here. I want you Satori.." You said quietly.

You almost immediately regretted what you said, because that activated Tendou Satori: Hyper Mode.

You squealed as Tendou almost ripped your shirt off you, eagerly massaging your breasts.

"They're even softer than I imagined~!" He sang.

"T-Tendou Satori you eager monster!" You hissed jokingly.

"Oh I can be a monster alright!" He laughed, kissing your covered breasts, "I can finally give you what you've been missing out on this whole month~" He said, pressing your crotches together.

You grinned wildly as you felt Tendou's boner rub against you, "Are you really~" you cooed, "or is your roommate gonna ruin the fun again~"

"Even if he were here, I'd screw your brains out~!" Tendou said with a grin to match yours.

"You're a sexual deviant aren't ya?" You teased, "You'll have to fuck me to find out~" Tendou teased back, closing the gap for another deep kiss.

You both moaned eagerly, tugging on clothes, rubbing yourselves in places that have been reserved for over a month. Places videochats could never touch.

Soon enough, you were both grinding into each other with only two pairs of underwear separating your bodies.

You raked your fingers across Tendou's chest and Tendou crept his hand down into your wet panties, rubbing small but hard circles on your clit.

" _Aah~_ , Satori~" you gasped out in between kisses.

Tendou grinned, "You like that [Name]?~ How about," Tendou slid two fingers inside you causing you to moan out a bit louder, "Now~?"

You didn't say anything, you just moaned out Tendou's name repeatedly as he moved his fingers in and out of you, a squelching noise emitting from your vagina as Tendou continued to turn you on further.

"You like that, huh [Name]?~" Tendou purred, kissing your collarbone.

"Yes~" you managed to breathe out, "But I want the real thing..." you muttered, giving Tendou a kiss.

Tendou gave his usual smirk, "Of course..." was all he said, wiggling out of his underwear.

Right as his tip just barely kissed your entrance, you stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa. You got a condom?" You said seriously, and Tendou's face blanked.

"Eh?"

"I said, you got a condom?"

"I...I....uhm..." Tendou sat back, blinking and you sighed.

"You're lucky I have some in my nightstand." You said again with a sigh, sitting up and rummaging through the nightstand until you broke out an open box of condoms. You shook the box and 3 wraps came out.

"You gotta make this last all weekend unless you're willing to buy a box." You deadpanned, opening up one of the wrappers.

Tendou went silent, "can you put it on me..." he said quietly.

You blinked at him, "Have...have you never put on a condom before..."

Tendou looked away, sticking out his lower lip, "I tried before...it just...kept ripping when I do it..."

You sighed but smiled, running your hand over Tendou's hardened cock, "Fine, I'll put it on for you~" You cooed, applying the condom to Tendou.

Tendou smirked, "Let's get this show on the road now!~" he cheered, his penis tip poking at you once again.

You placed one hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder, "Let us indeed~" You said with a gentle smile.

Tendou placed his elbows on either side of your head and slowly inserted himself into you, groaning as you took him in so easily.

Once he was fully in, Tendou could feel you clench around him, eliciting moans from deep in his throat, "God...you feel so great [Name]..." he moaned as he began to thrust his hips, slowly at first to get used to the feeling.

"S-Satori...please...faster..." You moaned quietly, wrapping the hand that was on his cheek to the back of his neck, bringing him forehead to forehead with you.

Tendou listened and began to thrust harder, the sound of skin slapping and moans quickly filled the room.

Tendou was able to reach spots in you that your ex had never even found before. Once Tendou found those special spots, he repeatedly slammed into them.

"S-Satori!!" You almost screamed, bringing him in for a sloppy kiss. Both you and Tendou were moaning messes, both rapidly approaching your ends.

Tendou reached down and harshly pressed down onto your clit while you bit onto his collarbone, definitely leaving a deep hickey in the morning.

"S-Satori! I'm so close!" You whimpered, pulling away from the kiss.

"M-Me too [Name]," He grunted, moving his hands to hold your hips to ram you harder.

"Let's...Let's cum together okay?" Tendou gasped out, taking in your flustered face as you nodded.

You could feel your orgasm rapidly approaching and by the lack of rhythm Tendou had, you could tell he was close too.

You both moaned loudly as you both hit your climaxes, Tendou felt like he was in heaven. Having his beautiful, collected, girlfriend a withering mess beneath him as she hit her orgasm from _his_ dick.

"You're so beautiful..." Tendou breathed out as he slowly pulled out from you.

You laughed breathlessly, "You're just saying that because you just fucked me..."

"I'm being honest...you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I fell for you the minute I saw your cute villager on Animal Crossing." he said, kissing your forehead, getting up to discard the condom.

"That's so cute~" You sang, throwing your legs off the side of the bed, "God am I gonna be sore tomorrow..." You sighed, "Ugh, I smell like condom...wanna join me in the shower?" You asked innocently, pointing next door.

Tendou's eyes lightened up, "Would I?!"


	5. Atsumu Miya x Reader: Put You in Your Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu was never one to really care for girls. He always spoke his mind, never hesitating to call someone out for their flaws. That was until a certain someone met his vigour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi its midnight thirty and i have a test tomorrow. Why not write a smutty atsumu fic?
> 
> Sorry its also kinda short!! Its v smutty tho!!
> 
> Also im writing this on mobile so sorry if theres any spelling errors!!

"Tch. Who the _fuck_ does she think she is..." Atsumu grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Would ya shut up already?" Osamu said with an annoyed tone in his voice, "so what if a girl put ya in your place."

"Nobody puts me in my place!" Atsumu growled as the twins were heading home after volleyball practice.

Osamu snorted, "Well she apparently did, and it was fucken glorious seein you turn pale and stutter!"

Atsumu rolled his eyes and unlocked the house. The twins' parents out of town due to work.

"Just go to bed you big dummy." Osamu said laughing, making his way to his bedroom. Atsumu grumbled a 'whatever' before kicking his door open when was just directly across the hall from Osamu's.

Atsumu ran his hand thru his hair in frustration. How _dare_ you call him out like that, especially in front of the cheer squad.

Sure he knew karma would come to get him for his sharp tongue but damn, karma was one hell of a bitch.

He angrily kicked over his empty laundry basket, imagining it was you. Damn you.

"'Samu, I'm gonna take a shower." Atsumu called out, stripping himself of his shirt before making his way down the hallway to the twins' shared bathroom. He kept thinking about how angry he was at you.

You were a nobody, and he was a somebody.

_A very pretty nobody- No Atsumu. She's not pretty. She's vile._

Atsumu turned on the shower to a hot setting before stepping in, sighing out of frustration once more.

It must have took guts for you to stand up for your friend the way you did. It felt like you dragged him through hell and back without batting an eye.

_Her soft lips telling you how much of a pig you were- ATSUMU STOP THAT_ he kept thinking to himself.

Just thinking about your soft lips was enough to wake his dick up. "Shit...no...I'm not gonna jerk off to HER." Atsumu hissed to himself.

But the more he kept thinking about you, the harder he became. His dick was _wanting_ to get off how you stood up to him.

The more Atsumu ignored his erection, the more hard and painful it became.

"Fuckin' christ...." Atsumu cursed, grabbing his dick firm, trying to think about literally anything or anyone else other than you. He was trying to focus on that pretty blonde girl with all the ear piercings in the cheer squad but soon his mind was flooded with images of you.

But you didnt look angry, you looked....lustful.

Atsumu closed his eyes as he began to jerk himself odf, the thought of you getting worked up over him being an asshole. Maybe you found that endearing.

Then he imagined taking you behind the school, hiking up your skirt and finger fucking you during the lunch period. You would grip so tightly to his uniform as you moaned, his name spilling from your luscious lips.

"A...Atsumuu~" You'd moan as you'd hit your climax on his fingers.

Atsumu's stroking got more intense, he leaned against the wall for support, trying to hold back any moans. How could you do this to him? 

Next he imagined you laying, squirming beneath him in nothing but sexy lingerie. He'd toy with you, give you gentle kisses to your clothed breasts and clothed sex. He'd masturbate in front of you until you reached up and sucked him off, stopping you before he hit his climax.

"Take off your panties" he'd command.

"Make me." You'd probably say.

Atsumu smirked at this comment before forcefully pulling the panties off with his teeth.

"You better be ready to take my cock, bitch."

"Go fuck yoursel- _aaa~_ " you'd moan out.

Just the thought of him fucking you sent Atsumu over the edge. He grunted, grasping tightly on his dick as he shot out his orgasm. He felt himself pulse a bit before he finally came down from his high.

Atsumu pressed his head against the cool shower wall as he turned off the water and he chuckled to himself.

Oh what a charm you had on him.

Hopefully you'll be there tomorrow to put him in his place once more.


End file.
